Doctor Davies
by pfvirgo19
Summary: Sore from the previous week of non stop dancing, Spencer decides to call it a night and watch ehr boring soap opera, but Ashley has other plans.. Spashley! chapter 5 added! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Davies**

**Authors note:Okay, so this is my firsts story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere , nor any characters. **

So where do I begin with what happened that crazy night?. Well, it all started out with one Saturday night around the same time when me and Ashley try figure out what to do.

"Okay! How about we go to we go club pure tonight? Females get in free till 11." Ashley said , sitting up on the bed practically shaking me to death.

"Oh no Ashley, I am still recovering from last week's dancing marathon with you". I said rubbing me shoulder.

"Ashley rolled her eyes. Well what else do you want to do? You just want to sit here and watch your lame soap operas? "

Oh she will pay for that insult. "They are not lame!" I said throwing a pillow at her. "These happen to be real life situations for your information."

Ashley smirked, and threw a punch at my arm. Yeah if you live in LALA land.

I winced . Ouch! Sore one here.. Remember?. I said grabbing my arm.

Then Ashley gave me her evil look and suddenly hoped off the bed. I will be right back!

"Ashley wha"-. It was to late she already at least I can watch at least minutes of my show without interruptions.. I said sighing.

While Spencer was watching her soap opera in her room, little did she know Ashley was in her mothers closet rummaging through her clinic clothing.

"Time for a little role play" said Ashley smirking to herself while turning the knob to Spencer room.

"Spencer Carlin you are up for your examination"

Spencer rolled her eyes and finally tore her eyes away from her show"What ex- before Spencer could finish her sentence she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ashley stood at her door step wearing her mothers long white clinic coat , twirling around her mothers stethoscope.

Ashley rose her eyebrow and pursed her lips together. "You like?"

Spencer sprung up off her bed and started towards Ashley.

"Ashley what are you doing wearing my mothers clinic outfit!" Spencer cautioned.

Before Spencer could snatch the stethoscope from Ashley, Ashley slapped Spencers hand away and grabbed her waist to bring her into a tight embrace.

Spencer gasped at the sudden contact.

"Now you have hurt doctor Davies feelings for not complimenting me on how sexy I look in your mothers uniform" Ashley mumbled buried in Spencers neck.

Well she does look good no denying that. Oh what the hell I'll just wash my mothers uniform after our little role play and it'll be good as new!.

**Okay, so what do you think of chapter one? **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good! (pat's my own back!) lol anywho here is chapter 2!**

" Oh Doctor Davies..." Spencer purred. "You do look good, but I am afraid the you are not aware of confidentiality."

Ashley smirked " Oh you can throw that out the window right now" Ashley quickly pecked Spencer on the lips and turned her around, slowly leading her back to her bed.

"Tell Miss. Carlin where exactly are you sore at?" Ashley asked from behind,arms wrapped around Silencer's waist.

Where do you think at?.I thought to myself

I grabbed Ashley's hands from my wait and lowered it to my backside.

"Well for starters I was practically shaking my what my moma gave me until the crack of dawn for you the other week."

Ashley chuckled " and that you have done well"

As soon as Ashley led Spencer back to her bed she practically pushed her on the bed face first.

"OW! what the hell!" muffled Spencer ,face buried in her pillows, ass in the air.

Ashley stood there for a second checking out the vulnerable position that Spencer was in right now."so hot".

"Hey what is taking you so long Doc?" Spencer asked impatiently.

" Now, now,now Miss. Carlin there is no need for impatience". Ashley smirked leaning on to the bed behind Spencer.

I was now curious. Ashley has never put me in this type of position before. It is sort of weird to me because, I want to face her, and watch the lovely expressions on her face, but instead all I see is a stack of pillows that my face is buried into.

Thank god shes wearing a skirt, easy access! Ashley thought while smirking. Ashley slowly moved her hands up Spencers skirt to start rubbing and kneeding circles into Spencers sore muscle under her skirt.

The hair on Spencer's body rose from Ashley's nails and fingers dragging on her cool skin. Her nails dragged on her smooth legs , from the back of her knees up to her firm backside.

"How does this make you feel ?"Ashley asked, curious.

"It f..feels n..nice..." Spencer stuttered .She was to occupied with a yearning in her lower abdomen.

After a minute of the menestrations on her legs , Ashley wanted more access ,so she slid Spencers skirt up to her hip. She started to massage circles into Spencer's backside.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain right now?" Asked Ashley smirking.

"um 5ish or six … fuck I don't know!. But, your making it go away with what you are doing Doctor Davies.. so please don't stop". Spencer bit her lip trying to fight back moans.

"Okay I am going to try a different treatment on you to see if it helps" Ashley grinned.

I really started to wonder what the hell was on Ashley's mind, then I suddenly felt her pull my panties to one side and felt her her hot breath on one of my cheeks. Licks,and light pecks on one cheeks, then she switched over to the other and did the same. I have never had my ass worshiped before, but the feeling kind of grew on me, it felt really great. Ashley halted her procedure.

I looked back annoyed that she took me away from my dream world.

Ashley leaned forward "Miss. Carlin when was the last time you had your colon checked?"

"My wha?..."

**oooooooo Spencer is going to get a her colon checked!. TBC**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is going to be interesting!**

**Hopefully it turns out sexy! **

**Anywhoooo here is chapter 3! **

"A wha?..." Now I was nervous!.

"I will take that as a no "

Before I could register my thoughts I felt her warm tounge licking around my anal area.

I instantly squirmed and grabbed my bed sheets."Oh my gosh Ash I mean ! What the hell is this?.

Ashley looked up and smirked. " Enjoy your treatment, like a good girl ." She dove back down to continue her licking.

I could feel my face burning and the aching feeling in my lower region was getting a lot stronger.

Ashley was becoming more adventurous and started pushing her tongue in and out of my anus.

MMM...you have a tight little hole " Ashley moaned while pushing her tounge in and out,while spreading my cheeks.

"Doctor Davies this treatment feels great.. don't stop..." I said biting my lip while grabbing my sheet for dear life.

I never knew that I was capable of getting off on such an act. After a while of Ashley's tounge thrusting, I felt the same familiar burning sensation in my core, that feeling automatically made me rock my hips back and forth on Ashley's face.

Ashley noticed this, and started thrusting faster, except this time she added a finger.

"MMM...Yes baby" I said repeatedly, breathless, trying to catch my breath with every word I say, but failing at it. This ecstasy feeling took over my body pretty quickly,burning every limb.

"Fuck"! I yelled out, as my ass was grinding almost spastically against Ashley's face, tring to get as much pressure as I could.

Ashley chuckled before curling her finger into my ass,she curled it in a certain spot where she knew would make Spence want to weep from pleasure and sure enough Spencer screamed out!.

Spencer fell limp."God that felt great". Spencer said trying to catch her breath.

" I'm glad you enjoyed your colonoscophy" Ashley said while licking up the juices from behind.

"Oh shut up,and let me clean you up"Spencer grinned as she grabbed Ashley down with so she can lick her face clean.

"So now I know why gay men love anal sex" Spencer said grinning

" Oh yeah I learned the best!" laughed Ashley

Spencer shot up in curiosity " And what do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say I've gotten a few lessons from the pros" chuckled Ashley

"Ok no need to say more" Spencer said waving her hands in the air in defeat.

BANG!

Spencer and Ashley froze and quickly turned there heads to the direction of the bang. It came from Spencer's closet...

"What the fuck was that?

**Uh-oh who's creeping in the closet?**

**P.S. Sorry for the long delay! **

**Please dont kill me!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I have finally woken up from my hibernating and decided to update this wonderful story!Enjoy! :D**

Ashley quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest leather weapon. Spencer's curling iron.

Spencer did not know weather to burst out laughing from the sight of Ashley tiptoeing to my closet door with a curling iron , or phase out that sight and concentrate on what that fucking bang was in my closet. So she chose option 2.

"Ashley hold up" Spencer said as she quickly wrapped a cover around herself, and ran by the closet door ready to open it.

"OKAY HEY DOUCHEBAG IN THE CLOSET, THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY I HIGHLEY RECOMEND YOU COME OUT NOW OTHERWISE FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."Ashley yelled while pointing the curling iron in the direction of the closet.

Spencer and Ashley stood in there positions for a good second but still heard no movement or sound.

"Ashley, maybe something just fell in our closet." Spencer said while letting down her stance.

"Well we will see about that. OKAY DICKHOLE! YOU ASKED FOR IT!." Ashley yelled signaling Spencer to open the closet door.

Spencer slowly turned the knob.

WAIT! WAIT! DONT HURT ME PLEASE!. The closet door swung open whacking Spencer in the head.

YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! "Ashley said wide eyed mouth open"

After Spencer quickly gained her vision back from being whacked by the door she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"CLAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!" Spencer had so many emotions running through her.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Yes please explain!"

Clay had his arms up in the arm like he surrendered to the cops.

"OKAY I..II... CAN EXPLAIN I AM BROKE AND I NEED SOME CASH TO PAY FOR MY COLLEGE. MY FRIEND HAS A ... LESBIAN FEITSH SO HE SAID IF I CAN TAPE SOME ACTION THAT YALL HAVE IN THE BEDROOM HE WILL PAY A LUMP OF CASH TO ME..."

Spencer could not believe what clay was saying she found it hard to breathe every second.

" SO YOU FUCKING RECORDED US"? Ashley yelled she was furious.

"Yes...um some of it... "

By this time Clay was sweating. His eyes were quickly darting from furious Ashley to Hyperventilating Spencer.

"HOW …..COULD ...YOU ...DO..THIS TO ME! I AM YOUR SISTER!."Spencer yelled trying to control her breathing.

Spencer I did not mean any harm to you. Please believe me I just became so desperate for cash.

**Okay so this is getting really interesting! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I totally had to think about what direction I wanted this chapter to lead this story to. I hope I chose the right choice!. **

**Enjoy.**

Spencer I did not mean any harm to you. Please believe me I just became so desperate for cash.

"Save your sob story for someone who cares!" Ashley said while snatching the recorder out of Clay's shaking hands. "Lets see what else you have in this camera you fucking perv".

Spencer snapped out of her hyperventilating trance and curiously looked at the recordings with Ashley. While Clay was sweating bullets.

"May 26 Lisa and Aimee...May 29 Cindy and Linda... So we are not the only couple you recorded!. Ashley confirmed.

Spencer looked up at Clay. " How could you record couples private intimate moments so you can just sell it to some strangers! Do you know how much danger you put me into!.

Clay did not know what to say he darted his eyes from where he can exit back to the furious couple.

"I JUST NEEDED SOME CASH! Yelled Clay as he sprinted towards the door and disapeared.

Then Ashley started towards the door." GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WE ARE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Spencer grabbed Ashley arm before she can chase Clay." Ashley no let him be. We have the recordings... This is to much for me to swallow in one night. I can deal with him tomorrow."

"Spencer he needs to learn that he can not always run away from his problems! He needs to face it!.

Spencer rubbed her forehead and sighed. " Yes you are right Ashley, but he is also my brother. I am not going to chase him around like some animal just to interrogate him and treat him like a criminal. We will get to the bottom of this tomorrow.

Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. " You are such an Angel Spencer".

-MORNING-

Spencer?! Breakfast is ready. Silencer's mother Paula yelled.

"I'm coming..." Spencer said groggily. She walked down the stairs like a zombie and this took Paula by curiosity.

" Please don't tell me you were watching your soap operas all night!" Paula said while placing Spencer's breakfast on the table.

"Yes...loooong night". Spencer mumbled while flopping down in the chair.

Glen chuckled. " yeah you must of really gotten into your show with all of that banging and yelling"

Spencer quickly kicked Glen's shin under the table and shot him a death stare.

Then Glen smirked and whispered " I love you to" .

All of a sudden Spencer noticed that the air in the room changed as soon as Clay walked down the stairs.

She noticed that Clay walked down the stairs trying his best not to make eye contact with Spencer.

As soon as he sat down the whole kitchen went tense.

"Morning Clay" Paula said as she walked by and patted his head

Clay did not reply. He instead hunched over.

Spencer looked at him in disgust. If he hunched anymore over his face would be plastered in his food.

Well let the games begin. Spencer thought and sighed.


End file.
